


Free

by kbl55429



Series: Malec against the world. [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Good Parents all around, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, NO rape, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: What happens when Alec walks in on his best friend about to rape his boyfriend.





	Free

Alec was sick laying in bed watching Netflix when he received a text from a number he didn’t recognize.

_Get to Sebastian’s party now. It’s an emergency._

He didn’t know what to think, since his sister, best friend and boyfriend were all there. Deciding it was best to show up just in case, he grabbed his phone and keys and ran out of the house. What normally should have a ten minute drive only took him five, when he walked inside he saw his sister talking to Simon. He released a breath but noticed his best friend and boyfriend were no where to be seen.

He walked up to his sister and Simon, “hey where’s Magnus and Sebastian?”

“Alec what are you doing here?”

“I got a text message from a random number telling me to come here now, that it was an emergency.”

“Let me see it Alec.”

Alec showed her the message and she gasped, “Alec that’s Meliorns numbers.”

He looked at his sister, he had a horrible feeling in his gut, “Simon stay here, Iz help me look for Magnus and Sebastian, meet me by the stairs when your done.”

Iz gave Simon a quick kiss and they split up looking for the two. After they looked around the house they met by the stairs and then walked up them making his way to Sebastian’s room having been here plenty of times. As they got closer to door they heard someone begging Sebastian to stop and that he doesn’t want it. As he got closer he recognized that voice, it was Magnus his boyfriend. Alec and Izzy looked at each other and then ran into the room.

When they barged in, there was a pant less Magnus tied to the bed frame. Alec saw Sebastian on top of a thrashing Magnus who was begging him to stop. But that wasn’t the only thing that made him sick, in the corner was Camille Belcourt leaning against wall filming the whole thing. Alec also noticed something off about her, her eyes were rolling to the back of her head.

Alec ran over to Sebastian and pulled him off of Magnus and then punched him in the face. Sebastian fell to the ground passed out, Alec sighed a little relief when he notice Sebastian had started to put on a condom so he hadn’t had the chance to complete.

When Alec looked up he saw Camille passed out on the ground and his sister standing over her. Alec had never been more thankful in that moment that their parents put them in martial art classes. He untied Magnus who had his eyes closed, “Mags it’s me Alexander.”

Magnus’ eyes opened slowly, “Alexander...” he then flung himself into his boyfriends arms, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t want any of it I promise, please...”

Alec cut him off, “shhh, I know baby. It’s not your fault.” Magnus didn’t say anything else just sat there sobbing into his neck. After a couple of minutes Alec picked up Magnus’ pants and put them on. “Come on Mags, let’s get you out of here.” He turned to his sister, “Iz grab her phone and let’s get out of here before they wake.” She nodded her head and picked up Camille’s phone. Lucky for them they got stupid, it was proof of what they did to Magnus and they were going to pay.

Alec picked Magnus up bridal style and carried him out of the room and down the stairs. He didn’t miss all the stares noticing how Magnus had hidden his head into Alec’s neck. He had some bruises from where they grabbed him. Alec placed Magnus gently in the front seat then took of towards home.

When they got back, Alec carried Magnus towards his room and changed him into some sweatpants and one of Alec’s sweater. “Mags, I know you don’t want to talk about it right now but I need to know, did he...” Alec couldn’t even finish the question, the thought of his best friend raping his boyfriend made him queasy and angry. It took everything in him to not walk right out of the house and back to Sebastian’s to kill him.

“He didn’t, you got to me just in time. Thank you.”

“Oh baby, come here.” Alec pulled him in to his side when he saw more tears in his boyfriends eyes, “tomorrow we’re gonna go to the police ok, but now let’s sleep.”

“Thank you Alexander, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

That night Magnus woke up twice from nightmares and Alec was there for him the whole time. The next morning they took a shower and got dress and went to the police department after they ate. It took a lot out of Magnus but Alec was there for him as he recounted what happened to him the previous morning. Alec handed over the phone with evidence of the crime and they were back at Alec’s by lunch time.

They laid the rest of the day in bed together binge watching Project Runway, their favorite. That evening when Alec parents got home they asked Magnus’ parents to come over so Magnus could tell them what happened at once. When they did Magnus’ mom was by his side instantly but their fathers were pissed. When Magnus’ father punched the wall, the loud noise cause Magnus to jump.

“Asmo,” Robert spoke, “I know your upset but you need to calm down, your upsetting Magnus.”

When Asmodeus turned around he saw Magnus hiding his head in Alecs neck. He walked over and kneeled in front of his son, “Magnus, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Magnus looked at him, “it’s ok dad.”

Maryse spoke, “Why don’t you guys head upstairs and relax, we’ll order some pizza for dinner. Well call you when it’s here.”

“Ok.” Alec said as he grab Magnus’ hand and led him upstairs. When they got to Alec’s room they laid down, Magnus’ head on his chest. “Magnus, baby, how are you feeling?”

“A little better then yesterday. Just keep being here, it’s helping.”

“Of course.” They laid there in silence as Alec continued to rub his back. The rest of the weekend was spent together. Even when Magnus’ parent wanted him to come home Alec went with him. He was the only person Magnus felt completely safe around.

Come Monday morning they got up and got ready for school. Magnus’ parents were hesitant to let him go to school due to Sebastian not being arrested yet but Magnus wanted to return to his normal routine. Alec told them he and his siblings would look after him. They reluctantly let him go much to the surprise of a relieved Magnus. Things had been going good until lunch time when Sebastian sat down at their normal table.

Everyone was dumbfounded, their friends having known what he did. They were all close having known each other since they were little. Alec who was steaming at the ears turned to him, “what the fuck are you doing?”

Sebastian smiled, Alec was becoming more furious. He was acting like nothing was wrong. “Sitting down to eat, like always.”

“Well you need to leave, I never want to see your face again, not after what you did.”

“What the hell are you talking about Alec?”

Alec stood up and pulled Sebastian up by the collar of his shirt which caused Jace to stand up. He wanted to make sure Alec didn’t do anything stupid. “You son of a bitch.” Alec sneered at him.

Sebastian smirked and then looked at Magnus. Alec followed his eye line and grabbed him even tighter, “what’s wrong with Magnus, he looks a little pale.”

He did too and he was shaking in Izzy and Clary’s arms as they comforted him. Before Alec could do anything Luke and two uniform officers walking into the cafeteria. Alec smiled and looked at Sebastian who was now looking pale, “not so calm now are you. Next time you do something terrible done get your girlfriend to record it.” Was the last thing he said as he shoved Sebastian to the officers.

“Sebastian Verlac, you are under arrest for attempted rape, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say...” Alec released a breath as he watch the two officers drag his ex-best friend out of the school in hand cuffs. Alec turned to Luke and reached out his hand, “thank you Luke.”

“You’re welcome Alec, now go be with your boyfriend, he’s going to need you now more then ever.”

Alec nodded his head and walked over to Magnus and pulled him into a hug. “It’s going to be ok now.” Magnus didn’t say anything he just hugged his boyfriend even tighter.

A month later Sebastian had been found guilty and since he was eighteen he was tried as an adult. He was sentenced to twenty years in prison. Camille got off because she cooperated with the police. She told the police the last thing she remembered was Sebastian giving her a drink and then she woke up on the ground in his room alone and her body was wracked with pain. They also brought out proof that Camille was drugged, she went to the hospital afterwards thinking she had been raped. When they did a drug screening they found rohypnol in her system.

It had also came to light that it was all premeditated. The police had found a bunch of pictures of Magnus and journals that had documented how obsessed Sebastian was with him. They also talked about how he was going to use Camille as his scape goat so to speak. He himself proved his own guilt. When they watched him get dragged away in handcuff it was like they could all truly breath for the first time since that night.

In the month since Magnus’ nightmares calmed down and weren’t as frequent. Alec practically moved into the Banes home because Alec was the only one who was able to calm him down. Magnus was also visiting a therapist which was the biggest lifesaver.

When they walked out of the courthouse Alec didn’t miss the sigh of relief that came out of his boyfriend. He turned to him, “how do you feel Mags?”

He smiled, “free.”


End file.
